Two Bats,and Half a Cat
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: "A new partner, wait is she a bat or a cat?" Not good with summaries, better than it sounds just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my forth story please read the others. Well in this Batman Beyond fic Bruce and Selina are married; Barbra and Dick are married, Damian exists and married a Kitten who I named Lisa. Well that all I have to tell you about this story, oh and Terry doesn't know Damian yet, Review. **

It was a normal day in Neo Gotham, to bad to considering it was Monday so Terry had to go to school not interrupted. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Terry went to his locker where he, Max, and his girlfriend Dana would usually meet.

"Hey, guys." He said as he approached them.

"Hey Terry," Max said.

"Hey," Dana said as she hugged him, "Why didn't you call me last night I was worried."

"Sorry, had to help Mr. and Mrs. Wayne last night something about old friends coming today," he told her.

As they continued talking the school door open revealing some new girl. She wore a black leather jacket with matching boots, skin tight jeans, a red blouse, and a bat necklace. She had long, dark hair that went down to the mild of her back. As she walked in all eyes fell on her.

"Who does she think she is," Dana started, "Walking in all high and mighty like she owns the place."

Terry was not paying much attention to what Dana said; all he could think was how the girl looks so familiar. Just as she pasted by the bell ranged and they all went to class.

When Terry and Max made it to class and took their seats the same girl walked in, handed the teacher a note, and was pointed to the seat just in front of the two.

"Class, settle down," the teacher told them (too lazy to give the teachers names), "Now I would like to introduce our new student." She (not too lazy to give them a gender) said as she ushered to the girl.

"Would you like to us a little bit about yourself," she asked her.

"Do I have a choice," she said as she got up after the laughter went down.

"Hi, I'm Dylan, last name well I don't want to know yours why you want to know mine?" She started. "Well I lived in Bloodhaven with my uncle and aunt when my dad worked there and now I live here with my grandparents now that my dad was transferred here by his boss, and that's all you're getting out of me," she said as she walked back to her seat.

"Well thank you Dylan," she said, "Let's begin our lesson."

"Hey, what's wrong," Max whispered to Terry, "All you keep doing is starring at the back of her head." She said preferring to Dylan.

"It's nothing," he started, "She just looks so familiar."

It was lunch and Terry still hasn't shaken Dylan from his head. It is kind of hard to shake someone when they've been in all your classes from homeroom to lunch. Without him knowing, his girlfriend and best friend sat down next to him.

"Hey Terry," Dana said but without a respond, "Hello, Earth to Terry."

"Let me try," Max said. And with that said she smacked Terry in the back of the head.

"Ouch," Terry said as he touched the back of his head.

"Thanks Max," Dana said, "Terry what were you thinking about?"

"New girl?" Max asked him.

"Ya, I don't know why but I just feel like I've seen her before," he told them.

"Weird," Max said then turned her attention to the lunch line, "Well I'm going to ask her to sit with us." She said as she got up.

"Hey, Dylan right?" She asked.

"Last time I check," Dylan stated.

"Right, well I'm Max, I'm in your first and third," she told her.

"I know," Dylan told her kindly.

"Well since it is your first day I thought you would like some company," she stated, "How would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

"That would rock," Dylan told her, "Believe it or not you are actually the first person to really say something to me who isn't a teacher," she said as they walked towards the table.

As they sat down for lunch Dana started to talk.

"Hi I'm," she began but was cut off by Dylan.

"Dana, right, you were in my last class," she started, "And you're Terry the boy for some reason has been in all my classes so far and almost fell asleep in first."

"You say that?" He asked.

"Ya, don't worry I know the feeling, I stay up pretty late, so late that my parents are starting to think I'm part bat," she told them.

"Well that explains the necklace," Dana said pointing to the bat around Dylan's neck,

"Well, that is a birthday present from my grandparents," she started, "They thought it suited me."

Lunch ended about thirty minutes later and everyone went to class. For some reason neither Terry nor Dylan was surprised to see they had the same classes until the end of school. The bell ranged and Terry ran out the doors of the school, but was surprised to see a Great Dane at the front.

"Hey Ace what are you doing here," Terry asked as he petted the dog. But quicker than a flash Ace ran behind Terry. When Terry turned around he saw Ace being pet by Dylan and Ace not resisting.

"Hey boy, did you come to take me home," she asked the dog.

"And he didn't come alone," said a new voice.

Both Dylan and Terry turned to see Bruce and Selina walking up to the two arm in arm. At the sight of them got up and gave them both a hug with a confused Terry behind.

"Ah Terry, I see you've already met Dylan," Selina said.

"Ya, but how do you to know her," he asked them.

"Terry we would like you to meet your new partner," Bruce told them.

"WHAT!" They both screamed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, enjoy**

"A partner, why do I need a partner," Terry asked, "Who is she anyway?"

When they got to the bottom of the stairs and were in the cave Bruce and Selina decided to tell Terry.

"Terry this is Dylan Wayne, our granddaughter," Selina told him.

"Wait, for a granddaughter don't you need a kid first?" Terry asked them.

"That would be me," said a new voice from behind. There stood a raven haired man, who was very muscular, dressed in a gray suit with a lovely young woman on his arm presumably his wife.

"Damian, Lisa I was wondering when you two would pop in," Bruce told them.

"Sorry dad meeting ran a little longer than planned," Damian told him. "Hey mom, looking as lovely as ever," he told Selina as he kissed her cheek. "You must be Terry, I've heard some good things about you, I'm Damian, this is my wife Lisa and you already met Dylan, I was the last Robin," he told Terry.

"Wow I didn't even know Bruce and Selina had a blood son, I thought you were all adopted," Terry told him.

"That doesn't surprise me, you would have to be alive when my parents got marry and had me not to long after to know that, the media doesn't really care about the boring airs to companies," he started, "They really only care when they are play boys and stuff like that."

"Really, well back to the matter at hand, why do I need a partner?" Terry asked once more.

"You've been having too many close calls lately and we thought a little help wouldn't hurt anybody," Bruce told him.

"And I wanted to," Dylan added, "I want to be able to live on the bat name, one good reason why I trained with my Uncle Dick and Aunt Barbra in Bloodhaven."

"Dylan why don't you go suit up, it is almost time for patrol and me and your father want to see you in your costume before we have to head up," Lisa told her daughter.

"Yes mama, Terry you should do the same," Dylan told him.

Still not quit happy about the situation, Terry left to get change and was back in about six minutes.

"I still don't see why I need a partner," Terry said out load but mostly to himself.

"Dylan wanted to do this and once that girl makes up her mind there is no stopping her after all she is Bruce's granddaughter," Damian told him.

"True, but I don't see why…" Terry began but stopped when he saw Dylan. She was wearing a silver, skin tight uniform with a red bat on the front. She had black lipstick on and her costume looking a lot like Terry's. Terry was speechless when he saw her.

"What do you think?" She asked them.

"You look great sweet heart, like a real pro," Damian told her.

"That's because I am daddy," her told him while giving him and her mother a hug.

"Good luck sweetie," her mother told her.

"And be careful," Damian told her.

"I will daddy, see you when I get back," she told her parents. And with that said they walked back upstairs.

"Well before we get going let's get something strait," she said turning to Terry and began walking towards him, "We're partners Terry, I am not a side kick, we're doing this we're doing it on Bruce's terms not yours, if I do something my way you do not correct me, follow this and we shouldn't have a problem, get it," at this point they were only about a few inches away from each other.

"Got it," Terry told her.

"Good," she said as she walked away.

"Yep, she is defiantly your granddaughter Bruce," he told the elderly couple.

"Very funny," Bruce told him, "Oh and McGinnis."

"Ya?"

"Keep your hands to yourself," Bruce told him.

"Hey, girl friend, remember," Terry told him.

"_Like I would do that to Dana, besides I don't even like Dylan, do I," he thought to himself, "What am I thinking I barely know her."_

"Hey slow poke you coming or what," Dylan yelled from the jet.

"Relax, I'm coming," Terry told her.

And off they were, starting their first patrol as a team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, chapter three, sorry haven't updated in a few days, second to last week of school, finals are coming up, and my mom wouldn't get off face book yesterday, weird right.**

As they patrolled Gotham they decided it was best for them to talk.

"So, Dylan why did you want to become Batgirl," Terry asked.

"Batwoman," she corrected him, "And I guess I just wanted to do something different with my life, you know."

"Not really, mind explaining," he asked.

"Well I guess I wanted to continue the family name, be more than just a pretty face with money and a brain," she told him frowning at her statement, "Most people only really cared about Dylan Wayne, not Dylan."

You couldn't tell with his cowl on, but Terry was frowning too. He thought of how it must felt. Only being liked because of who your family is instead of who you are.

"It must've been ruff," Terry said.

"It was," she told him, "But it wasn't all bad, I did have a couple of friends who didn't care about me being a Wayne and I always had my aunt and uncle and parents there when I needed them, so I was fine."

"_**I guess there is more to Dylan then I thought," he thought, "She had her friends and family but I bet she still must have been lonely being the only one who knows what it felt like."**_

Terry was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the group of Jokers breaking into the bank.

"Joker wanna bees, and I thought it was going to be a tough night," Dylan said smugly.

They landed on the roof across from the bank, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Well I waited long enough," Dylan said as she jumped off the building.

"Dylan!" Terry screamed as he ran to the edge. When he looked down he was surprise to find nothing there. He looked around and then spotted her scaling the side of the bank with only her hands.

"Wow," he said as he jumped over while activating the built in jetpack in his costume.

"How did you do that," Terry asked her as he landed on the roof of the bank.

"Part cat remember," Dylan told him.

"Right," he said, "So how many do you see?"

"About twenty," she told him, "And to think, I thought we would have a challenge tonight."

With that said, Dylan sneaked inside. She hid in the shadows, keeping as quite as possible. She looked for Terry. She spotted him on a beam above the gang. From where she was she could easily hear the Jokers.

"Hurry, before the bat jerk comes," said one that looked a lot like the original Joker.

"Speak of the devils," Dylan said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"And so they will come," Terry finished.

"Great there two of them now," a Joker said.

"Relax Chuck, one's a girl anyway," one said as Dylan turned her into a fist.

"What do you know, who would've thought The Batman would have a girl…" the Joker was on the floor before he could finish. With one hit from Dylan the Joker was out.

The Jokers came from all sides, most thinking Batman would be the strongest went for Dylan believing to be the weaker of the two. Terry had three on the ground and one in a head lock when he heard a scream. He turned to see seven down near Dylan, but what surprised him the most was her moves. Dressed as a bat but moving like a cat and bat combined. She was graceful dodging their attacks but hard returning them. She flew through the air but always landing on her feet. Dirt was kicked in her eyes so she lost her sight, but still fought as good without it. Only relying on her hearing she fought as good if not better than Batman.

"Okay I give," the Joker in the head lock said, "Is this chick a bat or cat."

Terry just shrugged and punched him in the face and dropped him out cold on the ground. He turned his attention back to Dylan to see all the Jokers down. He was shocked to see that someone who has never fought a Joker before knocked out six teen in the same time it took him to take down four.

_**How was she able to do that? He thought. Yep, defiantly more to her than I thought.**_

"The cops will be here soon," she began, "We should go."

"Yeah we should," he said, "By the way nice job, I've never been able to so many Jokers in that time."

"Thanks," she told him with a smile.

"Well," they heard Bruce's voice, "If you two are done with the compliments, Dylan is right the police will be there soon hog tie them a get back to the cave."

"Right," Terry said, "Wait where were you the inter time this was going down."

"You two had it covered," he told them, "Now get back here."

"We're coming grandpa don't worry," Dylan told him.

"I wasn't, Terry was right, nice job, both of you make a great team," Bruce told them.

They went back to the cave in record time. Dylan was thrilled how well her first patrol went, Terry just couldn't stop thinking of everything he say Dylan do, how much he learned about her. He learned that she is strong, graceful, calm under pressure, but that she was also sensitive and that she does not like it when people underestimate her. There was so much more to her than the name Wayne he knew it, her family knew it, and she knew it. He just wished more people knew it as well as him.

"Hey Terry," Dylan said, "I wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"You know for listening," Dylan told him. "And for giving me a chance, see ya at school," she said before walking up stairs.

_**Maybe it's more than a team up, he told himself as he rode home. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, I regret the day my mom joined Face Book, well here is the next chapter, four days of school left, haliloya!**

"Their granddaughter!" Max said on the phone.

"Yeah, I know I couldn't believe it either," Terry told her.

"So she is Batgirl now?" she asked.

"Batwoman actually," he told her, "You should've seen her it was amazing, she climbed up the side of a building with only her hands, she beat up six teen Jokers in the time it took me four, it was unreal."

"Hmm," she said.

"What do you mean hmm," Terry asked her.

"Oh nothing," she said, "Just out of curiosity what do you think of Dylan?"

"Well she is an amazing fighter, she is strong, smart, graceful, a little stubborn and controlling, but that's genetics, she is able to take the battle in her own hands, sensitive even if she doesn't like to show it, and she is beautiful."

"HA HA HA," Max laughed.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Terry you so like her," Max told him.

"What that's crazy, I like Dana," he told her.

"Well maybe you like Dylan more, even Bruce could see that," she said.

"I don't have time for this I have to go," he said, "Bye Max."

"Later Terry and think about what I said," Max told him before she hung up.

_**First Bruce now Max what is it with everyone, me and Dylan are just friends I don't like her anymore and neither does she, wait what does she think?**_

_**One Month Later**_

It was lunch and Dylan and Terry were the only two there at the moment.

"Hey Terry I was thinking we could do a little sparring after school," Dylan suggested.

"Why?"

"I don't know to improve our fighting skills, to hang out, to see who is the better bat."

"You are so on," Terry told her.

"Great then we go tonight," she said.

"Go where tonight," Dana asked as she and Max sat down.

"Hey guys me and Terry were just talking about going to the mansion to work on an extra credit project we're doing," She lied.

"You've been here a month and you're already thinking about extra credit, plus Terry and I were going out tonight it is his only night off this week," Dana told her.

"Oh right, sorry Dylan can I take a rain check on the project?" He asked.

"It's okay me and Max can hang out tonight, right Max," Dylan said.

"Defiantly," Max told her.

"We can work on the project tomorrow I got to go get ready for Gym, we're playing dodge ball and I want to give those jocks a run for their money," she told them as she walked.

"Glad I'm in your class, this I got to see," Max said as she raced after Dylan.

_**Later at Wayne Manor **_

"I can't believe you gave that guy a bloody nose," Max told her.

"What about a bloody nose?" Damian asked the two girls.

"Hey daddy just gave a jock a bloody nose during a game of dodge ball, no big," Dylan told him.

"That's my girl, nice to see you again Max," Damian told them. (This was Max's fifth time coming to the manor.)

"Hey Mr. Wayne," she said.

"Hey, Mr. Wayne is my father, just call me Damian," he told her.

"Sure thing," she said.

"Where is grandpa?" Dylan asked him.

"Study," he said, "Well I got to run, late meeting tonight your mother is already on her way there, see you soon Dylan." And with that he was out the door.

The two girls walked up to Dylan's room and then sat down on the floor.

"So what were you and Terry going to do tonight," Max asked her as she got out a bag of chips.

"We were going to spar tonight, maybe see which one of us is the better bat." She told her.

"After what I saw today my money would have been on you," Max told her.

"Thank you, now give me some chips," Dylan said as she grabbed the bag, some chips, and gave it back to Max.

"So what do you think of Terry," she asked.

"I don't know, why ya asking?"

"Just curious," Max told her.

"Well he is a pretty good fighter, kind, a good listener, strong, some might say he is handsome, he has those blue eyes that could make any girl melt," she said before Max started to laugh and she began to as well, "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm a good friend," Max told her, "Why don't you ask him out, you obviously like him and he likes you too."

"I don't know," Dylan told her, "He's seeing Dana and besides dating his bosses' granddaughter would not turn out well."

"Well you like him and he likes you, I don't see anything wrong with that," Max said.

"I do," she said, "Dana, no way am I asking someone with a girl friend out."

"Well that is a problem, but don't worry," she told her, "Who knows how things will turn out."

"Yeah whatever, want to watch some T.V.," Dylan asked her.

"Sure," Max said as she got up to turn on the T.V.

Once it was on the T.V. turned to the news. They were talking about Batman and his new partner Batwoman.

"At the bank heist last month Batman as always was able to stop the Jokers, but with a partner? The Jokers brought to jail had told the police that there were two bats that night, one apparently female. One described her more of a cat dressed in a bat costume. People have already begun thinking that there is a romantic relationship between the two bats. How will Gotham's new Dynamic Duo protect our city, we will just have to wait and see."

"Oh. My. God!" Dylan said.

"Wow, you are already on the news," Max told her, "And looks like all of Gotham knows you like Terry."

"Oh shut up," Dylan said playfully pushing Max.

_**Well that's chapter four. I need a way for Terry and Dana to break up, review me and give an idea on how I should do it because I got nothing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay school is over, haliloya, and I would like to say thanks to Kindleflame5 and Highlander for the idea and complements, you two rock. Chapter 5 is here, hope you like it.**

Terry and Dana went to dinner that night for their date; however Terry was a little distracted. After about twenty minutes of being at the restaurant (don't feel like giving it a name) a T.V. turned on showing a news report.

"At the bank heist last month Batman as always was able to stop the Jokers, but with a partner? The Jokers brought to jail had told the police that there were two bats that night, one apparently female. One described her more of a cat dressed in a bat costume. People have already begun thinking that there is a romantic relationship between the two bats. How will Gotham's new Dynamic Duo protect our city, we will just have to wait and see."

_**No way, Terry thought as he listened to what the reporter was saying. She is already on the news and people think we're together; it only takes one mission for us to become a Dynamic Duo, well isn't this just lovely.**_

"Well what do you know a female bat, what do you think about her Terry?" Dana asked him.

"I don't know," Terry answered but to a different question on his mind. (Guess what it is.)

"So you and Dylan have been spending a lot of time together," Dana said.

"Yeah so," he asked her.

"There's something about her, like she isn't telling her whole story," she stated.

"Maybe you just need to give her a chance," Terry told.

"Why are you defending her, you barely know her?" She asked.

"I've talked to her enough to know her and that there is more to her then most would think," he told her.

"And when exactly did you talk to her, I don't remember this being a conversation when we sit with her at lunch."

"I help her grandparents, it's kind of hard not talking to someone when you spend almost every day at their house." (You know whose talking, I don't to say)

"Well maybe you should quit, you know so you can actually spend time with the one you're dating, it seems as though you rather spend time with her then me."

"You know I can't do that!"

"And why not, there are plenty of jobs in this town?"

"Yeah and do those pay as much as working for Wayne?"

"Is it the Wayne's pay or the granddaughter why you won't quit?" And with that said Dana got up and walked away.

"She really said that?" Max asked.

"Yeah she said that and left," Terry told her.

"And what did you?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything, I got the message loud and clear." He said.

"Which was?" Ma asked

"Her or my job, I can't believe she brought Dylan into this," he said.

"I can," she said.

"What are you talking about, like any of this is Dylan's fault," Terry said.

"I didn't say that and I defiantly don't think that, maybe Dana just feels threaten," Max said.

"Why would she feel threaten?" He asked.

"Never mind," Max chuckled, "Hey did you see the news?"

"Yeah, I could barely believe news got out so quick."

"Neither could Dylan, she defiantly didn't expect the romantic relationship part."

"Where do people get these ideas from?"

"Dude all of the Waynes know, I know, most of the people in Gotham know you like Dylan, including Dylan." Max told him. Terry was shocked at what Max said.

"What do you mean Dylan knows?" He asked.

"I mean I told her you like her and she likes you too," she told him.

"Well sorry about the miss communication but me and Dylan are just friends, nothing more, nothing less," Terry said just then he got a text, "Sorry Max, got to go."

"Fine but again think about what I said." She said before hanging up.

Terry looked at his phone and saw Dylan texted him.

"_Hey, Max told me what happen, feel like going on patrol?" She asked._

"_Sure, meet you at the cave." He responded._

**Hey, how is it so far, would you call this a cliffhanger, because I'm going to do another chapter today I write and think up these chapters pretty fast, well review and what not, SCHOOL IS OVER! Well know that I got that out of my system I must write, L8er Dana Haters, it can't just be me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What did I say, when I say I update I will. Well I hope you've been enjoying the story I've been doing my best with it and I really want it to be good, well enough of me talking time for the story.**

It didn't take long for Terry to get there and quicker then he came they got into the Bat jet (I think that's what it is) and left. They got out on a roof to look around and stretch their legs when Terry noticed how quiet Dylan was being. She sat down on the edge of the building when Terry wasn't looking. She loved how nice Gotham can be. But she loved the adrenalin of fighting more; she is part cat after all.

"Hey, you alright," Terry asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah just fine, why," she asked.

"Well you were really quite, thought something might be bothering you," he told her.

"No just thinking," she said.

"About?"

"Fighting, Gotham, other things," she told him.

"Mind giving some details?" He asked.

"I was thinking about how it feels," she began, "Sometimes I feel like I should stop fighting, even at school I would fight, but I can't help but love it, fighting gives me the adrenalin I love, it gives me freedom, but most of all it shows me who I am, that I'm not just Dylan Wayne, I'm me, does that makes sense?" She asked.

"I think I understand," he said as he looked down at her, "Fighting is what you love to do and why you became Batwoman, you do it to help people, you do it because it's who you are." While he talked neither of them noticed that they kept moving closer to each other and by the time he finished they were only a few centimeters apart. When Dylan looked up they were looking into each other's eyes. They kept getting closer and closer to the other. Terry was about to get up when Dylan couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and kissed him. It didn't take long for Terry to take over, putting one hand on her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, and one behind her head. Dylan put her arms around his neck puling him even closer to her. Terry was never able to kiss Dana like this. Their kisses were sweet and short. But this one was fierce, powerful, and only making him want more. Dana had always been under the control, but with Dylan it was a fight for power. She had her cat personality take over, making it only fiercer and more pashionful than before. They stayed in that position for who knows how long until they separated for air. That separation didn't last long. Terry lifted the neck of her cowl, not enough to show her face but enough for him to kiss her neck. As he did you could her Dylan purr as if she was a cat, which she is. Hating having to end this, Dylan knew it was getting late.

"I have to go," she told Terry as he released her neck.

"How are you getting back?" Terry asked her. All she did was pulled out a square box from her pocket. With a push of a button it turned into a silver hover board.

"See you tomorrow," she told him as she got on and flew away.

"_**What just happened," Terry thought as he got into the jet. **_

**If you think that's it you are wrong, there will be more but this will always be my favorite part, tell me what's your is, review and what not, wait until you see what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, school ended yesterday, thank the Lord! Anyway this chapter is the results of what happen in the last chapter, something else might happen, just to let you know Dana and Terry are not officially broken up, well enjoy.**

**Terry's POV **

"_**What just happened," I thought as I got into the jet. "Did I, we really just did that. Boss is so going to kill me, and why shouldn't he? I just kissed his granddaughter; I can't even imagine what her parents will do to me. I have bats and cats that have it in for me now. But I don't mind. That kiss, it was nothing like me and Dana and Dylan could not be more different then Dana. She is so different, she wants to stand out, Dana blends in, Dylan wants to make a differences, Dana just wants to get out of here, Dylan wants to be heard, be liked for who she is, Dana is Dana, maybe Max is right, maybe me and Dylan could be more than friends, that kiss sure convince me. That kiss. I can't stop think about it was passionate, fierce, I just want to… wait did me and Dana even break up? Well school will be fun tomorrow.**_

**Dylan's POV**

"_**What just happen," I asked myself as I landed on my bed, "Did he, I, we really just… Oh nice one Dylan. He and Dana didn't even really break up, they just had a fight. I need to call Max, she will know what to do," I picked up the phone then looked at the clock, "Although she probably won't be up at three in the morning, school will just be full of excitement. I hate myself right now, but the worst part I don't even feel guilty about kissing a taken man. I wonder what Terry feels about this? Terry. I wonder what grandpa and dad will do to him once they find out. No doubt they'll find out. Kind of hard to keep this from the world's greatest detective and his son. Should only take a day or two. Can't stop thinking about him, he really does get me. Why must life be so hard? Then again, nobody said it was going to be easy.**_

**The Next Day, Terry's POV**

I just got to school and no sign of Dylan. I really need to talk to her.

"Hey Terry," Max said as she walked up to me.

"Hey Max have you seen Dylan," I asked her.

"No but I have something to show you," She told me.

"What?" I asked her. She grabbed something from her backpack. It was a magazine. I couldn't believe what was on the cover. It was a picture of me and Dylan, kissing last night. Above was the title _Bat Love of the Dynamic Duo_.

"Just friends, huh," Max said as she took the magazine from me, "Looks like you two sure had quite the conversation last night." She said the last part chuckling. "Dude when her family sees this you are so dead."

"You think Dylan seen this," I asked her.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she just walked in," she told me pointing to the door.

Dylan had her hair down, she was wearing a frilly blue shirt that made her dark gray eyes really stand out, a black leather jacket, black heeled boots, and her signature bat necklace she wears every day. My eyes looked straight at her natural red lips. Those lips. ARRRGGGG, get a hold of yourself McGinnis!

"Hey Terry," she said with that silvery voice. ARRRGGGGG, WHY DO I KEEP THINKING LIKE THAT?

"Hey Dylan," I said looking into her deep, gray eyes. ARRRGGGG, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? A blush started to appear on her face as she looked away with a small smile. Why do I get the feeling she can read my thoughts?

"Hey Max," she said looking at the girl on my right.

"Hey Dylan, why didn't you tell me what happen last night?" She asked her while handing her the magazine.

"Oh no," Dylan said as her smile left her face, "This can't be good, then again who knows what my family will do."

**Later that day**

Dylan and I have barely spoken all day, on the bright side Dana has made it perfectly clear that we're done when she sat down with Nash. (I don't know if that's his name or not.) One less thing to worry about. But why can't I stop thinking about Dylan, stupid question, the better one is why am I not talking to her. I need to know what's going, if that kiss was just the heat of the moment or if it meant something, like it means to me. It wasn't the heat of the moment for me, but what was it to Dylan?

When school ended I went straight towards Dylan. Good thing we have all the same classes. When I caught up to her I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"We need to talk," I told her as I let go of her wrist.

"We can go get a coffee, talk then." She told me as she looked me in the eyes. Man those eyes. I got to stop thinking like that.

We went to this old coffee shop around the corner. We didn't talk the entire time. We sat down at a table in the back where our conversation would be a little more private.

"I need to know," I told her.

"Know what," she asked me.

"I need to know what that kiss was," I began, "I need to know if it was real or just from the heat of the moment." She was quiet. I was about to get up when she kissed me. It was just like last night, everything just seem to fall into place. I kissed her back, knowing I got my answer. We pulled away for air.

"Got your answer," she asked me. I nodded my head and then kissed her again. I knew I still had one more thing to worry about. What the Bat and Cat family will do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, I got a lot of spare time today. Plus, I'm really getting into this story. Well here it goes. And to Kindlefire5, were you in my head when I wrote this?**

**Terry's POV**

Almost all my problems right now our solved, then again who knows what Dana will do next. The hardest problem of this is only a drive away. Dear God, please help me. I have to go to Wayne Manor and deal with the family. Dylan gives me a kiss on the cheek when we get to the gate. I still think she can read my thoughts. We walk inside; we go towards the study where the grandfather clock that hides the stair case to the Batcave is. There were all down there including to others.

"Uncle Dick, Aunt Barbra," Dylan says as she runs towards the two and gives them a hug, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Bruce called us, something about a family matter," Dick said staring at me. Can tell this isn't going to be good.

"Oh, well I'm going to go call Max, got to tell her about something," she told them as she walked back up stairs.

"Terry," I hear Selina call me, "Anything you like to tell us?" She asked me holding up the magazine Max showed me this morning.

"Alright, me and Dylan kissed, but in my defense she kissed me," I told them, "And if you're going to kill me please do it quick."

"Relax kid, the only need to worry about that if you hurt her," Barbra told me.

"We trust you Terry and it wasn't hard to tell that you two liked each other," Damian told me.

"You think any of us would let her go out fighting crime if we didn't trust you to take care of her," Bruce said.

"But if you do hurt her you will have to deal with the bats of this family," Dick told me.

"And the cats," Lisa told me.

"I understand," I told them.

"Good," Damian said, "Now you should probably get up there and tell Dylan."

"Right," I said as I ran up the stairs. That was easier than I thought.

**The Next Day **

Wow weird week. I get into a fight with Dana, I end up kissing Dylan, no wait kissing is to settle for what happen. I was freaking about what her family would do to me, and then find out I had nothing to worry about, even Bruce was alright about it. Life is looking better, for both of us.

"Hey there hot stuff," Dylan said before kissing me.

"Hey you two break it up," Max said as she walked up to us, "What you guys didn't have breakfast." We laughed knowing what she meant. "Hey look out, here comes trouble in a tight blue dress." Max told us as Dana came over.

"Well I see it was the granddaughter after all," she said coldly.

"You know this had nothing to do with it," I told her.

"Whatever," she said.

"Well look at the time, should probably go get my books for class, see ya there Terry," she told me before giving m a kiss on the cheek, oh why did Dana had to come over, "Come on Max."

"Right behind you Dil," she said running after her.

"Well I can tell what the real reason why you didn't want to quit," Dana said.

"Dylan had nothing to do with my decision," I told her.

"Yeah right, what did little miss Wayne pay you to dump me," she said.

"I like Dylan because of who she is not for who her family is," I said fighting the wanting of hitting Dana for what she said.

"Oh yeah, and who is she," she asked.

"Dylan is the kindest, most caring person I've ever met, she doesn't care what people think of her but what she thinks of herself, she is someone who would give up everything to help the people she cares about or even for someone she barley knows, she is the toughest girl I've ever met and is open to others about her feelings, and she is ten times the person you'll ever be," I told her before she ran away.

When I turned around Dylan was standing there with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. She ran up to me hugged me, and then kissed me. Every time she does that it feels like our first kiss all over again. I know I made the right choose. Dana will never be anything like Dylan. Not even if she tried.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you two Terry," she told before we went to class.

**Well that was chapter 8, the more I write this story the more I love it, this is not the end, far from it, review and what not, tell me if you really want something to happen in the next chapter I'll be happy to write it. See ya. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here it is the moment a lot of you have been waiting for, guess what it is. Sorry I haven't up dated in a while but I was at my sisters then I went to Vegas but I hope you like this chapter.**

Terry came to the mansion today to "study" with Dylan. Terry was eating pizza and reading a magazine when Dylan asked him something.

"Dylan you want to do the sparring match, are you sure?" Terry asked her.

"Yes I thought it would be fun plus there will be a prize for the winner." She told him.

"And what would that be," he asked her.

"Winner gets a kiss from the loser a very special kiss," she told him.

"Can I get a preview," he asked as he came closer to her.

"Defiantly," she told him as she laid down on the coach with Terry on top of her. She put her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist. They kissed each other. Terry kissed her jaw line going down to her neck.

"Get your hands off my pizza, my magazine, and my daughter," Damian said as he walked into the room.

"Yes sir," Terry said as he let go of Dylan.

"Dad me and Terry are going down stairs to spar please don't spy on us," she said as they walked down the stairs.

"So here are the rules you can distract the person, use any types of martial arts, but you can't use weapons," Dylan told him.

"How are we suppose to distract each other?"

"I think you know and start." They circled each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Terry through the first punch only to be dodged and countered with a knee to the stomach by Dylan. Terry stumbled backwards but returns another punch. Dylan receives it but doesn't take much damage and then does a round house kick. Terry gets it in the side but that doesn't stop him from giving her an under leg kick to trip her. She falls on him but does a back flip to get away from him. Once he is up she does a distraction. She grabs the zipper in the front of her shirt and slowly pulls it down. While he is distracted she kicks his legs and he's on the ground.

"Looks like I win, shall I collect my prize," she says as she crawls over to him.

"Please do," he says as he presses his lips on hers. He pushes against her lips for access which she happily grants him. Putting his hands on her waist he remembers her zipper and pulls it up before someone comes down. He once again kisses her jaw line and goes down to her neck. They stayed like that until Selina came down and had Terry go home.

**Well that was chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lagann: If they didn't you just wrote a chapter for nothing.**

**TG: Why can't you stay in your blog, well give me an idea what to do for the next chapter and check out my new thing.**

**Lagann: It's my blog.**

**TG: Yep where you can ask him questions or just beat him up if you hate him. L8er.**


End file.
